


Winter's Gentle Kiss

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [10]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh takes George ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Gentle Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



George stares at the ice rink in disbelief before slowly turning to Josh, who is grinning brightly at him, like the proverbial kid in front of the Christmas tree. 

"Ice skating?" George asks, just to make sure he's not missing something here. 

"Yes," Josh says, grin still firmly in place. 

"Really?" George asks. It's not that he can't skate, it's not even that he doesn't - both the ability and the opportunity are sort of a given when you grow up with a gaggle of siblings; there's always someone who fancies themselves an ice princess and drags the whole family along - it's just that he hasn't in a long while. He's not that crazy about it really. He gets cold easily. He's not an outside person in winter, unless there's mulled wine or something involved. 

"Yeah, come on," Josh says, with that earnest tone and that pout on his face; the one he's not even doing on purpose. That one's far worse than the one he is doing on purpose. Josh is so detrimental to George's emotional strength when he allows himself to just _be_ around George. 

"It'll be super fun," Josh says. George feels his icy heart melt a bit. (Very much opposed to his fingers. Those are slowly turning into icicles.) 

"Ugh, yes, alright," he relents and follows Josh over to buy their tickets and get their rented skates. They're bright blue with those snappy buckles that ski boots have as well. They are not particularly nice to look at and they feel clunky on George's feet. He's not even going to think about other people wearing them. 

But Josh grins and offers him a hand up, locks their shoes into their locker and pockets the key, all with that happy smile on his face, like he can't think of a better way to spend their time. It's infectious, is what it is, and George finds himself smiling back and letting Josh hang on to his hand while they stumble out to the rink and take their first tentative few steps. 

"This isn't, like, your attempt to go on a date with Harry Styles vicariously, is it," George asks, after they've completed one turn around the rink without falling over. 

Josh's head snaps over to glare at him so quickly George can't help but laugh at it. 

"Yes, George. I brought my boyfriend out to hold his hand because I've got a crush on _another_ boybander. You've caught me," he says.

George giggles and squeezes Josh's hand through two layers of gloves. Really, Josh has grumbled enough about how George and Harry look and act nothing alike ever since it first got mentioned way back on The X-Factor that everyone is well aware of his thoughts on the subject, but that's precisely what makes it so fun to tease him about it. Granted, ususally it's Jaymi and JJ who do the teasing, while George basks in Josh's affection while he's not looking, but as they're not here right now, George feels obligated to pick up the slack. 

"Just promise you won't try to sweep me off my feet," George grins and spins so he's going backwards and grinning at Josh's pouty face. 

Josh keeps the glare up for a few heartbeats longer, but then rolls his eyes and goes back to smiling.

He grabs for George's second hand, lets their momentum slow and leans forward to kiss George. 

"Promise," he says. "I plan on plying you with mulled wine." 

George nods his agreement. 

"Far better plan. Warm, tasty, doesn't involve the hospital..." 

Josh laughs. 

"'s what I thought." 

George grins and kisses him again. 

"We're far better at this than Harry Styles." 

"Far better," Josh agrees and lets George swing back around so they can take a few more turns on the rink before George will inevitably get cold and ask for that mulled wine. George could probably come to like outdoor winter dates. 


End file.
